Dunia Mimpi
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Berawal dari hilangnya garis-garis di pipi sampai tersedot ke dalam kloset, ia memulai petualangannya mencari jalan keluar. Typo.
1. Hilangnya Garis di Pipi

**Disclaimer**

**Original character by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilangnya Garis di Pipi**

Sebuah pagi di sebuah kota kecil yang tidak begitu besar dengan udara pagi yang menusuk hingga terasa sampai tulang. Sebenarnya itu belum benar-benar pagi karena matahari masih menunduk malu di ufuk timur, walaupun jam dinding di ruang tengah sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. Karena itu rasanya waktu bermain lebih sedikit karena malam begitu cepat datang. Dengan rambut kuningnya yang berdiri acak-acakan ia mengayunkan kaki-kakinya yang masih pendek melompati tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tidak begitu jauh dari kamarnya.

Rumahnya terasa begitu sempit, mereka hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang tv yang bersatu menjadi ruang tamu dan ruang makan juga. Walaupun terasa masih sangat pagi bagi anak laki-laki itu ayahnya sudah lebih dulu bangun dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk anak satu-satunya juga keluarganya. Istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan anaknya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi mungkin untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Selain untuk memasak ia juga harus mencuci dan membereskan rumah sebelum berangkat bekerja, sekarang gajinya memang belum cukup untuk menyewa pengurus rumah tangga tapi beberapa minggu lagi promosinya akan diterima dan gajinya akan sedikit meningkat.

Ia cukup bersyukur anak laki-lakinya yang baru duduk di kelas dua sekolah dasar sudah bisa bangun dan mandi sendiri, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi ia akan bisa memasak juga mencuci agar ayahnya tidak perlu menyewa jasa pembantu rumah tangga lagi.

"Naruto!" teriaknya sedikit jengkel karena anakanya sudah lebih dari setengah jam berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Braaak! Tiba-tiba Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang sedikit kebesaran melilit di pinggangnya, ia keluar sambil berlari memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato khawatir tidak biasanya anaknya yang selalu nakal dan merepotkan bertingkah manja.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menunjukan pipinya yang sedikit membulat halus. Awalnya Minato tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud anaknya, setelah beberapa detik ia baru sadar tiga garis di masing-masing pipi yang menjadi tanda lahir Naruto lenyap. Dirinya sedikit gelisah karena tidak mungkin garis-garis yang terlihat permanen itu lenyap dalam hitungan jam, saat menonton acara lawak di tv tadi malam matanya masih dapat melihat garis-garis itu mengkerut karena kulit pipi Naruto yang terlipat saat tertawa lebar.

"Mungkin itu hilang tadi malam terkena liurmu, sudah ku bilang tidur dengan rapi agar liurmu tidak terlalu banyak keluar dan akhirnya menghilangkan kumis-kumismu." ujarnya tidak yakin Naruto akan menerima alasan tentang tanda lahir kebanggaanya.

Dengan mata sayu ia masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil baju seragamnya yang celananya berwarna biru kotak-kotak sedangkan kemejanya berwarna biru laut. Mulut anak itu memakan supnya dengan sedikit sedih walupun ia tidak sudi meninggalkan supnya yang super enak. Mata biru cerah Naruto menatap lama bayangan yang terpantul dalam cangkir susu coklatnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh tanpa garis-garis yang menyenangkan itu. pasti hari ini Sakura akan mengejeknya mungkin Sasuke juga akan ikut mengejeknya karena ini memang tidak biasa.

"Ayo cepat!" teriak ayahnya daridepan pintu, "kita akan terlambat nanti."

Karena sekolah dan tempat kerjanya sejalur Minato selalu mengantar anaknya kesekolah, ia tidak habis pikir jika Naruto pergi sendiri kesekolah mungkin ia lebih tertarik berjalan-jalan mencari jalan baru menuju sekolahnya yang membuat ia kesiangan, yang pernah ia coba seperti seminggu yang lalu.

Naruto benar-benar tak ingin sekolah hari ini sampai garis-garis di pipinya muncul kembali, karena itu setelah turun sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah Naruto memilih masuk dari gerbang belakang. Padahal biasanya ia masuk dengan cengiran khasnya dan meyapa orang lain dengan seenaknya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengenal anak itu. baru beberapa langkah kakinya melewati gerbang belakang hidungnya sudah menabrak pinggang seseorang yang sedang merunduk membereskan beberapa tanaman sayur yang rusak akibat ulah anak-anak nakal.

"Naruto?" sapanya heran dengan tingkah anak yang dimasukannya dalam kategori nakal, "Apa yang se..." guru dengan masker aneh yang menutupi wajahnya itu menyipitkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah Naruto, "kemana garis-garis dipipimu?"

Naruto segera menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan menggeleng-geleng, "Hilang karena air liurku tadi malam terlalu banyak." Akunya pada sang guru.

Guru itu langsung terbahak dan menghentikannya tiba-tiba karena merasa tidak sopan pada muridnya sendiri, "Kau mau meminjam maskerku?"

"Astaga!" jerit Naruto senang karena dua hal, ia bisa menutupi pipinya yang terlihat polos dan kesempatan melihat wajah gurunya yang begitu misterius, "Aku mau, guru Kakashi!" ujarnya semangat.

"Baiklah..." Kakashi menyerahkan lembar kain hitam dari saku celananya tanpa membuka masker yang ia pakai sekarang, "ini dia, untung aku selalu membawa cadangannya setiap hari."

"Te-terimakasih guru..." jawab Naruto kecewa.

"Masuklah kelas ini sudah hampir masuk."

Naruto bergegas lari sambil memasang masker barunya. Ia terus berlari tak mau menatap siapapun saat itu sampai tiba di kelasnya. Belum melangkah masuk anak laki-laki itu hanya mendapat tatapan heran dari seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kiba datang mendekatinya dan bertanya mengapa ia memakai masker seperti guru Kakashi. Naruto hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab meniru gaya Sasuke yang dingin.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mendekatinya setelah berbisik-bisik sebentar dengan Sasuke, "Naruto..." sapanya penuh niat buruk. Sakura pikir kapan lagi mengerjai Naruto karena selalu saja Naruto mengerjai orang lain dan sekarang giliran ia mendapat balasannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik maskernya dan berlari menjauh, saat gadis kecil itu menjauh tanpa melihat wajah Naruto semuanya terpana, ia pun jadi ikut membalikan badan untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

Wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat menarik tanpa garis-garis dipipinya bagi para gadis cilik di kelasnya, apalagi saat pipinya memerah karena malu. Sakura merasa bersalah dengan leluconnya dan hendak mengembalikan masker yang ia rebut tadi. Saat gadis itu mendekat ia melihat mata biru Naruto yang sedikit berair.

"Naruto, maafkan ak..."

Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan kata maafnya senyum menyebalkan Naruto tiba-tiba mengembang begitu lebar, ia berlari menaiki meja sambil menempelkan ibu jari di dagunya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung, tangan kirinya menyilang didada.

"Bagaimana penampilan baruku?" tanya dengan gaya yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura yang sudah menyesal merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

Belum sempat terdengar komentar dari siapapun sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Naruto dan menyuruhnya turun dari meja, Guru Kurenai sedikit terkejut melihat pipi anak itu yang polos tanpa garis-garisnya tapi ia memilih tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan pelajarannya yang pertama yaitu Bahasa. Dengan sedikit suasana aneh karena tidak ada celetukan-celetukan mengganggu dari Naruto, sepanjang pelajaran membosankan itu semakin membosankan karena ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Ada apa?" bisik Sasuke dari belakang, tidak biasanya si dingin itu bertanya keadaan seseorang. Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil melanjutkan tugas untuk menulis kanji 'hujan' sebanyak kotak dalam buku.

bersambung...


	2. Ditelan Kloset

**Disclaimer**

**Original character by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ditelan Kloset**

Bel berbunyi nyaring Naruto memang sempat bergaya seolah-olah tidak apa-apa dengan garis pipinya yang menghilang. Ia berjalan lesu menuju toilet, anak bermata biru itu tidak mau di ejek akhirnya ia tahu mengapa beberapa anak menghidar darinya setelah diejek, rasanya seperti harga dirinya sebagai seorang anak laki-laki akan tercoreng.

Tangan pendeknya meraih kran yang dibuat senagaja lebih pendek menyesuaikan ukuran rata-rata anak sekolah dasar, kadang guru Kakashi yang tubuhnya terlalu tinggi harus mendungkuk jika ingin mencuci tangan di toilet murid. Padahal toilet guru sudah di sediakan secara normal, alasannya sama seperti murid ingin masuk toilet guru ia juga ingin masuk dan buang air di toilet murid. Naruto membasuh mukanya dengan air yang terasa begitu dingin diwajahnya. Beberapa derap kaki masuk secara serentak menandakan yang masuk bukan hanya satu orang, entah kemana keberanian anak itu, ia langsung bersembunyi masuk ke bilik toilet dan duduk manis diatas kloset yang tertutup.

"Kau tahu kena garis di pipi Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya ia kenali seperti kiba.

"Mungkin terhapus air liurnya saat tidur." ucap Chouji terdengar seirus tapi justru di tertawakan.

"Kau bodoh gendut." tanggap beberapa teman lainnya.

Didalam Naruto berpikir apa ia juga bodoh menerima alasan yang sama dari ayahnya, dengan kesal ia membuka tutup kloset dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di air yang mengenang di tengahnya. Pipi polosnya seperti jangal ia lihat, itu terlalu feminim dimatanya. Naruto betul-betul berdoa dalam hatinya agar garis-garis di pipinya kemabali lagi.

Beberapa saat setelah ia memanjatkan doanya dalam hati, lampu toilet yang selalu menyala tiba-tiba berkedap-kedip semua seakan mau mati. Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu bilik toilet berulang-ulang dari semua bilik toilet. Naruto berpikir apakan hantu toilet marah karena ia berdoa di dalam situ. Tapi pikirannya tiba-tiba buntu setelah air dalam kloset membentuk pusaran air dan naik keatas seolah itu tangan monster air yang akan menangkapnya. Naruto segera bangun memutar-mutar knop pintu yang tiba-tiba terkunci dari luar. Pusaran air itu makin besar dan mendekatinya sebelum akhirnya menarik seluruh tubuhnya kedalam kloset.

Naruto merasa dirinya seperti tenggelam dalam kolam renang seperti dua hari yang lalu saat pelajaran olah raga. Paru-parunya terasa mau panas hendak pecah karena tidak kuat menahan napasnya lagi. Sebelum akhirnya matanyanya meredup dan kehilangan semua cahaya.

Baru sekejap merasakan hampa anak itu sudah terbanting di sebuah lantai yang berbentuk cekung dengan corak awan mendung yang gelap, dari mulutnya ia memuntahkan banyak air kloset yang terasa tajam ditenggorokannya sampai ke hidung. Baru sadar ia berada di tempat yang begitu aneh rambutnya berdiri seperti tertarik gravitasi yang berada diatas kepalanya, sekilas ia melihat lampu gantung kristal berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Langit-langit. Belum sempat berpikir macam-macam lagi ia sudah terjatuh ke lantai yang sebenarnya, jadi awalnya ia jatuh di langit-langit.

Pikirannya kacau, bagi anak umur tujuh tahun hal seperti ini adalah mimpi paling burung dan paling nyata yang pernah ia alami. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membuka mata seolah hal itu adalah hal paling berharga dari intan dan berlian terbesar yang ada di dunia ini. Ruangan itu seperti menara dengan kubah atap dan lampu kristal yang sudah usang. Hanya ada sebuah jendela di salah satu dinding tanpa ada pintu keluar. Suara debur aneh terdengar dari luar jendela, tapi jendela itu terletak jauh di atas kepalanya tak ada satu barang pun yang bisa untuk berpijak sekedar melihat apa yang ada di luar jendela. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang jauh, dan berlari menejrang dinding melompat untuk menggapai tepi bawah jendela, sayang usahanya itu gagal. Ia mencoba lagi yang kedua, yang ketiga dan yang keempat. Setelah hampir habis tenaganya setelah yang kedua belas kali kali ini tangan kananya dapat mencapai tepi jendela, tapi jari-jari tangannya sudah terasa lemas ia menambahkan dengan tangan kiri dan berhasil menaikan sebagian badannya untuk melihat diluar sana.

Menara itu terletak di tengah-tengah laut, bukan sebagai mercusuar dengan jendela di setiap sisinya tapi sebagia penjara seorang yang berbuat kriminal paling berat di dunia ini. Naruto tak mengerti apa-apa lagi, ia memutuskan tetap memanjat jendela itu jika saja terjatuh mungkin ia akan terbangun saat itu. Baru ketika tubuhnya sudah sampai di tepi jendela seluruhnya matanya leluasa melihat pemandangan laut yang indah tanpa terlihat daratan sedikitpun, akhirnya ia melihat kebawah mungkin saja ia bisa lompat kedalam laut dan berenang mencari daratan, pikirnya jika mimpi ini tidak pernah usai. Tapi menara itu di bangun diatas karang yang kasar untuk menjadikan pondasinya di bawah laut, hampir saja Naruto melompat tanpa mengetes benarkah ini mimpi. Ia mengigit ibu jarinya sekuat tenaga, ayahnya bilang kalau ingin membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan cubitlah pipimu jika terasa sakit itu bukan mimpi, mata birunya menatap kaget karena bukan hanya rasa sakit saat ia mengigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah sebuah gelombang tinggi tiba-tiba datang sekitar menara itu. tangannya langsung berpegangan erat pada tepi jendela, rasa takut yang datang benar-benar membuat nyalinya ciut untuk terus duduk disana. Langit mengelap pelahan karena matahari tertutup bayangan hitam, Naruto pun melompat masuk kembali kedalam menara ia bingun mencari seuatu yang bisa di pakainya intuk berlindung, tetapi disana hanya ada sebuag lampu kristal usang. Ia mendekati seuntai tali yang menggantung di lampu itu seperti saklar. Suara gemuruh meneylimuti ruangan yang mengelap karena satu-satunya sumber cahaya yaitu matahari mulai tertutup, ia menarik talinya berharap ruangan segera terang.

Bukan menjadi terang justru seperti kepalanya ingin melayang lepas dari tubuhnya, setelah menarik tali tadi tiba-tiba lantai yang Naruto pijak terbuka dan menjatuhkannya seolah lubang itu tanpa ada ujungnya. Akhirnya ia mendarat lagi tanpa rasa sakit seperti awal ia jatuh di menara tadi. Kini ia jatuh di sebuah lantai berpasir dengan dinding batu-batu yang di tumpung membentuk lingkaran, karena tiba-tiba saja matanya menerima sinar pandangannya sembar menguning tak mengenali dimana ia terjatuh lagi. Telinga anak itu seperti memekak walaupun mendengar dentingan jarum yang beradu sekalipun, tapi suara-suara itu bukan hanya jarum yang beradu melainkan derap langkah dan bincang-bincang dari banyak orang. Naruto mengenali sekarang dimana ia jatuh sebuah sumur kering yang terbuka.

"Tolong!" teriaknya berharap penuh, "Tolong!" seekor anak rusa menengok kedalam sumur , walaupun hanya seekor anak rusa rasanya ia senang sekali.

"Bisa kau bantu aku naik?" pikirnya rusa dapat menimba sumur dengan berat beban dirinya.

"Ibu...!" jerit anak rusa itu membuat takut Naruto tentang apa yang ada di luar sana.

Seketika beberpa hewan berkumpul, badak, kerbau, rusa, sapi dan kambing. Semuanya bisa berbicara, mereka mengulurkan ember menyuruhnya naik kedalamnya. Saat tiba di permukaan seluruh hewan itu memakai baju dan yang betina memakai kimono. Anak rusa itu tenya betina karena ia memakai kimono tipis yang memang biasa untuk bermain. Sumur itu terletak di tengah-tengah pasar yang ramai dan sekarang menjadi sepi karena kedatangnnya yang sangat asing bagi mereka. Semuanya diam menatap naruto aneh, curiga, bahkan kagum.

"Apa jenismu nak?" tanya seekor badak dengan suara yang berbass.

"Ma-manusia..." jawab Naruto ragu.

Semuanya saling berbisik-bisik aneh dengan jawaban anak yang terlahir dari sumur itu. Wajahnya tidak mirip ayam, beruang ataupun tikus. Seekor keledai mendekatinya dengan berjalan diatas dua kaki.

"Kau bisa ikut pulang denganku." tawarnya mengagetkan semua orang dipasar.

"Tidak-tidak!" tolak suara nyaring yang menyeruak dari kerumunan, Kalu selalu membawa semua yang aneh yang kau temukan!" bentak seekor monyet dengan penampilan seperti nyonya bangsawan di daerah itu dan keledai itu adalah suaminya.

"Kau tak perlu takut nak, dia sebenarnya baik." Setelah berkata demikian keledai tua itu mengandengnya dan berbicara sesuatu pada badak dan sapi yang tadi menariknya keluar.

"Kau selalu saja!" omel si monyet, sedangkan Naruto tetap bingung dengan keadaan ini.

besambung...


End file.
